Mistook
Tookk, otherwise known as Mistook, is a quirky and energetic Asura medic and magic tinkerer who currently travels around Tyria. Personality Being the third son in a big family of multiple more siblings, cousins, nephews and inlaws, Tookk certainly had a lot to prove to his peers. Undaunted by the challenge, the hearty Asura developed a tendency to blabber and ramble excitedly about his inventions and findings. Outgoing and genuine, he often got into trouble as a progeny and soon earned himself the nickname Mistook. Due to his excitable and inquisitive way of interacting with the world, he often has little time to devote to detail and has close to no regard for others' personal space. He means well though, more often than not naive in his ways as he seldom sees bad in people. Unlike some Asura, Mistook has no qualms against most other races - other than perhaps Skritt, to whom he's most volatile at all times. To him the other humanoids are all simply fascinating, and all of them could one day be a patient. If not a victim to his enthusiastic endeavors. Appearance Mistook is a grey-skinned, thin Asura of average height. He has thick, dark brown hair that he keeps in place with what appears to be a gel of sorts, his sideburns neatly embracing his fair ears. Both his blue eyes are circled by markings that are slightly darker than his own skin, and on the few occasions he's seen without his robes it's clear these pigmentation marks run down his limbs and back as well. His robes are of Asuran make, either blue or red, with a little jacket worn over them. Attached to his arm he has a scanner that serves a multitude of purposes, generally medical in nature. Among Mistook's most important belongings is a small, square blue bag that appears to be bigger on the inside through some magic trick, as most his belongings - some of which are of significantly larger sizes than the bag itself - are stored in it when he is on the road. The Asura appears to have a preference for open-toed, sturdy boots of some iron. At times he wears simpler, light clothes of typical Asuran design in a variety of colours. Abilities As an Elementalist, Mistook is hardly fully accomplished. He's displayed to know only little of Fire and Air magic, but appears more prominently apt with Earth and particularly Water spells. The latter he uses to perform his mending and healing with, which is often a tiresome and difficult feat to accomplish to the little man. Even though he can and will heal injuries to the fullest if left with no choice, when a "patient"'s life is at stake, Mistook is somewhat of a traditionalist. He highly values the body's own restorative prowess, and tends to only assist with his magics to the point wherein the patient's body can take over safely. In combat, Mistook uses a mixture of Water and Earth spells, generally seeking to bend the elements around him rather than conjuring his spells from thin air, to preserve his limited pool of energy. He's not much of a fighter, and tends to evade enemies instead of hurting them but when left with no choice he can freeze them in place or assail them with ice and boulders. Alternatively, he simply burrows into the soil and makes a run for it, leaving an icy coating under his opponents' feet to slow them in their tracks. Category:Character Category:Asura Category:Male Category:User:CoatGoat Category:Elementalist